1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member driving apparatus for laser radar, incorporated in a mobile body such as an automobile, which is used for a laser radar device capable of measuring a distance to a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser radar is considered to oscillate a laser beam and detect the laser beam, to measure an azimuth or a distance to a target object, for example. Laser is an abbreviation of “light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation”. A conventional technology related to the laser radar is shown in, for example, a preceding vehicle detecting device for detecting a preceding vehicle ahead of one's own vehicle with the use of a scanning laser radar and the control method of the device (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-181114 (page 3, FIGS. 1 to 10).
Laser radar driving device includes, for example, a laser radar driving device that has a lens mounted portion including a lens, which allows a laser beam to pass therethrough, moved in the lateral direction or longitudinal direction by a plurality of “leaf springs” (none of which is shown).
However, it has been difficult to improve performance of the laser radar driving device, to reduce the size of the laser radar driving device, and to lower the price of the laser radar driving device. For example, it has been difficult to further improve the performance of the laser radar driving device including the “leaf spring”, to reduce the size of the laser radar driving device including the “leaf spring”, or to lower the price of the laser radar driving device including the “leaf spring”.
For example, in the laser radar driving device including the “leaf spring”, it is difficult to reduce the price of the “leaf spring” mainly, and therefore, the price of the laser radar driving device can not be lowered easily. Thus, it has been difficult to provide a driving device for laser radar with a lower price and capable of driving with accuracy, for example.